priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Joker
Joker was a card game where the contestant had to discard the Joker card in a five card hand to win. Gameplay The contestant was shown five face-down playing cards, one of which was a Joker. To win the large prize, the contestant had to discard the Joker. Four two-digit prizes were shown, one at a time, with the two digits in the prices shown. The contestant had to determine which order the digits in the price belonged in (for example, $24 or $42). For each correct guess, the contestant won the small prize and earned the opportunity to remove one card from the "hand." After all the prizes were played, the discarded cards were revealed to see if the Joker had been discarded. The only way to win nothing in this game was to guess the wrong price for all four small prizes and earn no discards. The basic gameplay of Joker was essentially the same as that of Shell Game, in which the contestant also prices small prizes for chances to mark shells in search of one concealing a ball. It was also very similar to Bonus Game, except that the window marked in Bonus Game is determined by which prize a contestant prices correctly, and not by the contestant's choice. The main difference, however, between Joker and the aforementioned games is that Joker had five card options instead of the four options found in Shell Game and Bonus Game. Five Price Tags also has the same premise with five options; however, it is played for a car, and the options are five possible prices, as opposed to five random options. Retirement The game was officially retired in April 2008; even though its final playing occurred during the previous season, it was intended to be reintroduced into the rotation on the February 29, 2008 episode. However, by that time producer Roger Dobkowitz decided to retire it and it was replaced by Bonus Game for that episode's taping. In a conversation with a fan posted on a Price is Right fan site, Dobkowitz noted the game had fundamental problems. One was an awkward reveal, and second, a contestant could earn all four small prizes and still lose the game. Foreign versions On the 2006 British version of The Price Is Right, Joker was titled Joe-Ker, a reference to the host, Joe Pasquale. The title of the French-Canadian Misez Juste's version of Joker was actually translated to "Four Aces" (Le Quatre As) instead of calling it "Joker" like most versions (even those not in English) tend to. Vietnam's version of Joker is called "Chú Teu". The game's board is a replica of the one used in the UK for Bruce's Price Is Right – an oddity, as most of the Vietnamese version's props closely resemble their US counterparts. On Holland's Cash en Carlo, the contestant was given a free discard at the start of the game. As a result, however, the contestant could only price three items. Pictures Joker.jpg Joker 01.jpg Joker 02.jpg Joker 03.jpg Joker 04.jpg Joker 05.jpg Joker 06.jpg Joker 07.jpg Joker 08.jpg Joker 09.jpg Joker 10.jpg Joker 11.jpg Joker 12.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Small Prize Games